


Slime Time

by seagullplus



Series: Lapis and Pearl Do Things [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (for real this time), Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Egg Laying, Emetophilia, Oviposition, Tentacles, all the way through, lapis not so much, pearl likes the tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullplus/pseuds/seagullplus
Summary: Lapis and Pearl have an unexpected guest.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, what else is in that box of yours?”

  


Now that the Earth was safe, Pearl and Lapis were able to spend much more time together. There were no worries about the Diamonds, corrupted Gems, or shatterings anymore. The world was at peace, and so were they.

  


“Why don’t you reach in and find out?”

  


Lapis had entrusted Pearl with her magic box a while ago – and Pearl knew that there must be more than kitty ears and a leash inside. Still, there was a moment of hesitation before she put her hand into the inky black mass that was housed inside the cardboard walls.

  


“It’s just like reaching into your gem for something,” explained Lapis, “except this time, you don’t know what you’re going to get.”

  


This did little to set Pearl’s mind at ease. She had spent hundreds of years perfecting her organizational system, and the thought of not knowing what she was going to get was… troubling, to say the least. Even with that in mind, Pearl submerged her hand in the box and felt around. The leash and ears were floating near the top, but she didn’t want to use those again. A few more objects brushed Pearl’s fingertips, until… 

  


“Something grabbed my arm,” said Pearl, trying hard to stay calm.

“What does it feel like?”

“Slimy.”

  


As the look of worry spread across Pearl’s face, a look of intrigue washed over Lapis. She was the only one who had ever put anything in the box, and even she wasn’t quite certain of what Pearl was describing.

  


After a minute or two, Pearl managed to free her arm from the darkness of the box. It was covered in a sickly green goo, the sight of which was enough for Lapis to determine what Pearl had found.

  


“You _might_ want to put the lid back on,” said Lapis, but it was already too late.

  


The box toppled to the floor and began to shake vigorously. Pearl and Lapis both watched in fear and curiosity, until a thick, white tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Pearl’s ankle, pulling her down to the floor. More tentacles emerged, spreading Pearl’s legs apart and covering her face in the same slime as her arm. It was sticky and disgusting, but Pearl found herself oddly calm after her face was completely covered. She reached down to her legs and tore off her shorts, exposing herself to the tentacles and inviting them in.

  


The tentacle that had been caressing her face retracted, lined itself up, and penetrated Pearl’s pussy, covering her lips in slime. Once it was inside, however, it didn’t thrust itself back and forth. Rather, it stayed in place, and Lapis watched as a large bulge moved through the tentacle, pushing its way up towards Pearl.

  


When the first egg found a resting place inside Pearl, her outward appearance barely changed. By the fourth, Pearl’s stomach had expanded enough to notice, and by the twentieth, if you didn’t know better, you would have said that Pearl was eight months pregnant. It was at this point that Lapis became jealous, removed her own clothes, and tapped on the tentacle that was inside Pearl.

  


Unfortunately for Lapis, the tentacles failed to recognize her pussy, and went straight for her mouth instead. Two smaller, thinner tentacles emerged from the box, and wrapped themselves around Lapis’ nipples, teasing them for a minute before penetrating them, which made Lapis cry out in surprise. She wasn’t unhappy with the situation, but it certainly wasn’t what she initially expected.

  


Since she hadn’t gotten her face covered in slime, Lapis was forced to watch the eggs make their way up the tentacle and into her throat. What she couldn’t see were the eggs traveling up the smaller tentacles into her breasts.

  


The slime slid off of Pearl’s face, allowing her to sit up and see what was happening to Lapis. She was unsure if it was a side effect of the slime, or if she legitimately found it arousing, but watching Lapis’ breasts expand from the eggs made her go crazy. 

  


Lapis could feel the eggs in her throat being pushed further and further down by each new one that followed, and her boobs were getting uncomfortably heavy. Fortunately, the eggs soon stopped. The smaller tentacles withdrew themselves back into the box, but the main one stayed in Lapis’ mouth. A beat of time passed, and before Lapis could realize it, the tentacle was depositing a generous helping of slime into her throat. It lubricated the eggs, causing them to slide all the way down into her stomach. When the slime ran out, the tentacle slithered back into the box, and all was calm again.

  


For a moment, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The slime in her stomach did not sit well with Lapis. She squirmed over to sit beside Pearl, and the two of them breathed a sigh of relief. Somewhat unwisely, Lapis stood up, attempting to make her way to the box to shut it. The relatively sudden movement caused Lapis’ stomach to lurch, making her vomit the slime onto herself and the floor. She fit the lid onto the box, and slumped down on the floor, her expanded breasts and stomach covered in slime. Pearl crawled over to her.

  


“Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up,” Pearl said, with a wink.

  


She lapped up the slime that hid her girlfriend’s skin. She started at Lapis’ belly, licking in long, vertical strokes. Pearl enjoyed the taste of the slime, and gave Lapis a kiss on her belly button when she was done. She slid herself upwards, making her face level with Lapis’ boobs.

  


“I didn’t know this was possible,” said Pearl.

“Generally, it’s not,” replied Lapis, “but this is a fetish fan-fiction. Anything can happen.”

  


Pearl shrugged and cleaned up the slime from Lapis’ chest. She kissed and sucked on her nipples, squeezing them gently. Pearl could feel the eggs inside, and she wanted them to come out.

  


“Get on all fours,” Pearl instructed.

  


Lapis’ breasts almost touched the floor. The weight was immense – at least, compared to what she was used to. Pearl sat beside her, and gently massaged her right breast, slowly and steadily, until the first egg poked out from the nipple. Lapis tried to catch her breath, knowing that even though it hurt right then, it would be over soon enough. 

  


By the end of it, Pearl managed to extract sixteen eggs from Lapis’ breasts. They were smooth and slick, almost translucent, with a dark, murky green color to them. Pearl plucked one from the pile, stuck it between her teeth, and drank the dark fluid that seeped out of the shell.

  


“I thought you didn’t like eating,” said Lapis.

“Well, it’s like you said,” explained Pearl, swallowing the rest of the egg, “anything can happen.”

  


Pearl gathered the rest of the eggs and set them on the bed. Lapis got up and sat next to them, touching her chest and feeling glad that it was back to normal.

  


“Now,” said Pearl, “how are we going to get the rest out?”

  


Lapis was uncertain of which way she wanted them to go. Vomiting any more would hurt, but it was probably the lesser of two evils. She stood up, trying with all her might to trigger her gag reflex, but it was no use. 

  


Below, Amethyst was searching through the piles of junk in her room. 

  


“Come on, I know I put that eight-foot sandwich somewhere around here…”

  


She shuffled through the bottom of the pile, ignoring the combination washer/dryer precariously perched on top. At first, it started to wobble, then tilt, until it fell to the ground. The impact shook the entire Temple, and back up in Pearl’s room, knocked Lapis’ box off the bed. 

  


The lid popped off just as soon as it hit the floor, and even sooner than that, a tentacle shot out and wrapped itself around Lapis’ thigh. It slithered up between her ass cheeks, lubricating her with slime, and slid itself into Lapis’ ass. She wasn’t used to anal, so it helped that the tentacle was so well-lubricated. It pushed its way up, and up, and up, into her stomach. The eggs were pressed against the opening that connected to her throat, and, after it mustered enough pressure, the tentacle and eggs burst through into Lapis’ throat, up and out of her mouth. The eggs fell to the floor, while the end of the tentacle wiggled around in the air. Pearl opened her mouth and planted a firm kiss on Lapis’ lips, letting the tentacle inside her, where it released more of the slime and then retracted.

  


The box was now sealed with a chain and padlock. Lapis laid on the bed, relaxing after her second encounter. Pearl sat on the floor beside her, holding her stomach. She felt a twitch inside her, and she took Lapis’ hand.

  


“They’re starting to come out.”

  


Pearl squeezed Lapis’ hand as hard as she could. The first four eggs were out, but it wasn’t getting any easier. They slid out of Pearl’s pussy, one by one, pushing past her cervix and leaving behind a trail of slime. By Lapis’ recollection, the tentacle had put at least twenty eggs inside Pearl, so they took solace in knowing it was about a fifth of the way over. Every few minutes, another egg would push its way out of Pearl, causing her to intensify her grip on Lapis. After a while longer, Pearl pushed out the final egg. She breathed a sigh of relief, and slumped over onto the floor, ready for some rest.

  


Lapis gathered up the eggs that Pearl had just laid. _These might come in handy later,_ Lapis thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst stood in front of the stove, keeping an eye on her frying pan. Lapis came out from Pearl’s room, and was alarmed to see Amethyst holding the bag she’d put the eggs in.

  


“Amethyst,” Lapis asked, “is that the bag I put in the freezer a few days ago?”

  


Amethyst examined the bag, and noticed Lapis’ handwriting on one side: “LAPIS AND PEARL ONLY! DO NOT TOUCH!”

  


“Yeah, I guess they are,” said Amethyst. “You’ve been living here long enough, you should know that _anything_ in the freezer is fair game, no matter how much you write on it. Where did you get these, anyway? They look _weird._ ”

  


Lapis couldn’t decide whether or not she should tell Amethyst the truth. Knowing Amethyst, it wouldn’t stop her, but Lapis decided to go for the safer route.

  


“I… stole them. From the, uh… egg… store.”

  


“Well, look at you, Lapis Lazuli, leading a life of crime.” Amethyst did nothing to stifle her laughter. “I think they’re almost done. You want any?”

  


“No, thanks,” replied Lapis, “but Pearl might take some.”


End file.
